1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet covers and more particularly pertains to a new kitchen cabinet cover for draping over drawers and cabinets below a countertop to shield the drawers and cabinets from water and food spills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cabinet covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cabinet covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,966; 5,540,985; 5,330,262; 2,130,359; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,326; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,408.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new kitchen cabinet cover. The inventive device includes a flexible sheet with top and bottom faces, and a pair of end edges. The bottom face of the sheet has an adhesive thereon adjacent a first of the end edges of the sheet adapted for adhesion to a countertop.
In these respects, the kitchen cabinet cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draping over drawers and cabinets below a countertop to shield the drawers and cabinets from water and food spills.